onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Suddenly Everything Has Changed
"Suddenly Everything Has Changed" is the fifteenth episode of the first season of One Tree Hill and the 15th produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on February 24, 2004. After his near-death experience, Lucas decides he made the wrong choice between Brooke and Peyton so he breaks things off with Brooke and secretly rekindles his romance with Peyton. However, the truth becomes obvious after he is rushed to the emergency room again and the girls come face to face in the hospital. Meanwhile, unable to pay his mortgage after paying Lucas' hospital bill, Keith puts his garage up for sale. Synopsis reveals that Lucas may not play basketball again.]] Recovering from his accident, Lucas is confused as to why Karen has managed to be a bit more friendly with Dan yet as Keith made one small mistake, she cuts him out of her life. He is determined to get Karen to forgive Keith for the accident. As the nurse enters the room, she tells him to rest his shoulder and he is alright to return home. Worried about his future, Lucas asks if his arm will allow him to play basketball, the way he used to. The nurse tells him that it is possible that he might not be able to play at his normal state and may never make a full recovery. At Deb's house, Deb tells Nathan about the divorce and how the situation could get really bad. Worried about his reaction, Deb checks if Nathan is alright, but he is better than alright as he knows it is for the best for the both of them. Returning home, Lucas is talking to Karen about Peyton, he asks his mother if Peyton came to visit him and Karen tells her only once. As they walk into his room, Brooke suprises them by redoing his room. She has created a calming and healing environment to help Lucas get back on track. Once Karen has left, Brooke is being very supportive of Lucas even when he tells her they can't have sex. But Lucas has a different idea and breaks off his relationship with Brooke and stuns her, she runs out the house crying and broken hearted. Dan and Deb are with their attorneys. Dan has turned the situation on Deb by saying she threatened him as he threatens Deb about her past being revealed. breaks up with Brooke.]] Lucas is at the basketball court. He takes off his sling and begins playing basketball very well. It seems as though he has never had a problem with his arm. As he scores, Peyton catches the ball and comes up and kisses him in the middle of the court. As Peyton pulls away, Brooke stands in the middle of them staring between them. Lucas wakes up from the nightmare he just had. Haley is sitting next to him waking him up. He tells her about Peyton and Brooke and Haley doesn't blame him for his actions. As Haley leaves, Peyton comes in and kisses Lucas. He asks if she has changed her mind about them but Peyton says she hasn't and still wants to be with him. Lucas then surprises Peyton by telling her that he has ended his relationship with Brooke so they can be together. They decide to tell Brooke in a few days. As they spend time together, Peyton ignores Brooke's calls to avoid her whilst seeing her exboyfriend. breaks down infront of Haley and Peyton.]] After Peyton visits, Lucas goes to the river court. He begins practicing basketball as Karen catches him and tells him he has to go home to rest. Lucas then tells Karen about everything that is happening with Brooke and Peyton. At the mall, Peyton and Haley bump into Brooke. Confused as to why she is avoiding her calls, Brooke tells them about how Lucas and her have ended, but he still wants to be friends. She begins crying and says she doesn't know how to be friends with him. Returning home, Haley meets up with Nathan and tells him that she is going to change. She has decided to try new things like snowboarding or even singing. Nathan thanks her for being there for him during all the commotion with his parent's divorce yet he still doesn't know who he wants to live with as they argue over him without him having a choice. Haley then has a plan to let him pick. They research his rights on the internet to see what Nathan can do to have a say in his situation. Jake pays Lucas a visit and asks for a job as Keith arrives too to see how Lucas is doing. He has made sure to visit when Karen is not in. As they begin talking, he also apologizes for what happened but he panicked over Karen coming home. Lucas has forgiven Keith and is working on getting his mom to too. As Karen returns, Keith leaves to respect her wish to stay away from them. is caught between Deb and Dan.]] As Dan and Nathan arrive home, Dan learns Deb has changed the locks. The two parents argue at the front door causing Nathan to tell them about his rights to choose who he lives with and at that moment does not want to live with either of them. Jake has finally gotten a job at Karen's cafe and just as he starts his phone rings and he is forced to leave the cafe as Jenny has no one to look after her. Finding out Jake has a child, Karen gives him permission to go as she knows what his situation is like. After her encounter with Brooke at the mall, Peyton is spending her time drawing what just happened between them and avoiding going to see Lucas. She ignores him online and makes excuses as to why she can't go round to see him. As Lucas is in his room, Brooke arrives at his house. She gives Karen a cup of herbal tea that is meant to help healing and Karen invites her in. Karen starts showing her a scrap book of Italy and as Lucas realizes who is in the living room and listens in, he hears her say that she wished she could have stayed there it was so good and Brooke say that she hopes Lucas can give her a second chance. Lucas leaves his house via the back door to avoid having to talk to Brooke or his mom. Before he goes he takes of his sling and throws it on the bed. collapses while secretly seeing Peyton.]] Lucas goes straight to Peyton's house and on his arrival is worn out and in alot of pain due to his arm not being supported. telling Peyton he wishes he could fast forward time so they could be together, Lucas begins feeling unwell and Peyton is forced to call his mom to meet them at the hospital. Before hearing the news, Brooke goes to check on Lucas in his room, realizing no one is there, she finds Karen rushing out the house to the hospital, Brooke joins her and they rush out. At the hospital, Lucas lies to his mom as to where he was as Brooke can't find out about him and Peyton. He says he collapsed at the river court as Peyton saw him as she drove by. Nathan goes to see Dan, he applies pressure to pick him over Deb and tries to make it out to be the right decision. He tries guilt tripping him by saying that stuff from her past will come out that won't be nice if they go to court. Questioning what, Dan says to live with her if he wants to find out, or stay with him as a better decision. Dan says that if Nathan chooses him, he will give Deb a quick divorce and if not his lawyers will deem her as an unfit mother due to all the time she spent away. reveals that she knows the truth about Lucas and Peyton.]] At the hospital, Karen asks Lucas for the truth as when she asked before she knew he was lying. Lucas tells her as well continuing to work on Karen and Keith's relationship. He asks his mother why she is pushing someone out her life who cares about her. But Karen responds by asking why he is. Returning to the cafe, Jake comes in to let Karen know he can't work for her as Jenny needs too much time. Karen then shows Jake a crib in the corner of the cafe that she has put up for Jenny so that Jake can work at the cafe. Nathan packs his bags and tells his mom he is leaving the house to protect her from Dan in court. Karen visits Keith and he tells Karen how sorry he is again and how the last 6 weeks have been the best of his life. Karen however, cannot forgive him and is in no position to begin even thinking about it. Peyton visits Lucas and they both reveal they are not ok. Peyton feels really guilty about the whole situation as Brooke has always been there for her, since her mom died, she became her best friend by staying with her through that difficult time. They call off the relationship for Brooke. Nathan goes to Haley and tells her he is going to live in the moment and wants to with her. Eventually, he gets Haley to sing a song for him and is amazed at how good she is. Karen looks through old photos of Lucas and Keith possibly regretting her decision, as Nathan moves in with Dan. Brooke goes to visit Peyton and tells her that she knows about her and Lucas, that she saw them on webcam when she walked into Lucas' room to check on him. She tells Peyton how hurt she is and that she never wants to see either of them again. Memorable Quotes :"I don't get it, Dan does one good thing and you cut him some slack and yet Keith makes one mistake and you cut him out" ::- Lucas Scott to Karen Roe :"Brooke I'm sorry" :"Apparently not enough" ::- Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis as they split up :"The heart wants what it wants" ::- Haley James to Lucas Scott :"You just sort of do everything your doing without the sex part" :"Well, there's a first for everything" ::- Haley James and Brooke Davis about being friends with Lucas :"I nearly lost my son cause of that mistake, I'm sorry but I can't change what happened" ::- Karen Roe to Keith Scott :"I wish we could fast forward the next six months, the thing with Brooke, so we could be together" ::- Lucas Scott to Peyton Sawyer :"She's trying to steal you away from me, so I'm gonna fight her by making things as difficult for her as I can. The sad part is, an you know how lawyers work, they are gonna make her out to be an unfit mother. They're using all the time she was absent against her and there's other stuff as well" ::- Dan Scott to Nathan Scott about his upcoming divorce with Deb Scott :"Why are you pushing someone out of you life who truly cares for you?" :"Why are you? ::- Lucas Scott and Karen Roe about Keith Scott and Brooke Davis :"Where does that leave us now?" :"I guess it doesn't" ::- Keith Scott and Karen Roe :"It's better this way, right?" :"Right" ::- Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott about breaking up :"If I'm gonna live in the moment, I wanna live in the moment with you" ::- Nathan Scott to Haley James :"I don't know what hurts worse, you and Lucas sneaking around behind my back or you lying to my face...The next time you wanna steal my boyfriend, you might want to turn that thing webcam off" ::- Brooke Davis to Peyton Sawyer Voiceover No Voiceover Music * "Here Without You" - Jenn Shepard * "If She Wants Me" - Belle & Sebastian * "Come On" - Ben Jelen * "Been Around The World" - Extreme Music * "Alien" - Acro * "It's You That I Find" - David Grahame * "I Can't Make Me" - Butterfly Boucher * "Need You Here" - Jude * "Lucky Man" - Thomas Anderson * "Dreaming" - The Luxury Liners * "Elsewhere" - Bethany Joy Lenz This episode's title originated from the song Suddenly Everything Has Changed, originally sung by The Flaming Lips. Trivia * Whitey does not appear in this episode. * This episode introduces Haley's music, which would later become a prominent storyline in the second and third seasons of the series. * Elsewhere, the song sung by Haley, was originally sung by Sarah McLachlan and can be found on the album "Fumbling Towards Ecstacy". Episode References Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Keith Scott Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Deb Lee Category:Episodes featuring Jake Jagielski Category:Episodes featuring Dr. Hale